There has been a need to produce traveling waves that a surfer can ride for a very long time. Most surfing waves in nature can only be ridden for about 5 to 10 seconds. This fact makes learning how to surf and acquire trick skills very difficult. Previous traveling wave surfing machine, designs fail to address this need. They also produce waves that can be ridden for only about 5 to 10 seconds and they only produce a few-waves (usually one) at a time. Therefore they greatly limit the riding time per surfer and number of surfers that can be having fun surfing at the same time. This invention is unique because it, features endless traveling waves and dozens of surfers can use it simultaneously because it can produce dozens of waves following each other around the pool at the same time. The time a surfer has to ride the wave is only limited by their ability to stay with the wave or until the wave generators are shut off or changed to the next wave pattern or direction. Hundreds of surfers can be in the water waiting out past the breakpoint for an available wave to come around. Then the surfer can take off on the wave riding it until the surfer wipes out or the wave generators are changed. It is estimated that this invention will greatly decrease the time for a surfer to acquire new skills because the opportunity to learn new skills is greatly expanded beyond that in nature and for previous traveling wave machine designs.